dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Renames
See also: Internal links A list of pages which need a rename on the Wiki. If you want to start renaming pages, just type the page on the left into and go through the list of pages, changing the old page with the new one. __TOC__ List of Renames Normal Pages * A friend who doesn't have your best interests at heart -> A Friend Who Doesn't Have Your Best Interests at Heart * A bird in the hand -> A Bird in the Hand * A flighty thief -> A Flighty Thief * A Statuesque Addiction -> Paddle in a Teapot * An Eca never flips -> An Eca Never Flips * And One Dizbi Wand, One! -> A Prickly Solution * Astrub Mines -> Astrub Mine * Be Fecaful! My herd! -> Inspection Round * Black cat, white cat -> Black Cat, White Cat * Bloodthirsty Vampyre -> Bloodthirsty Vampire * Boar Hair -> Sick Arachnee Hairs * Calm down! -> Butt Ugly * Cape S'loque -> S'loque Cape * Class Initiate Quest -> Class Quest * Crâ's knowledge -> An Api A Day * Crobak Eye -> Crovus Eye * Crobak Feather -> Crovus Feather * Cum grano salis -> Cum Grano Salis * Dark Road -> Caravan Alley * Evil Dandelion Tongue -> Scarecro Tongue * For whom the belt holds -> For Whom the Belt Holds * Forged in a bet. True to the Ecaflip way -> I Should Be So Unlucky * Foux fighters -> Foux Fighters * Futuramakna -> Tarot Trumps 'em All * Gobball Dungeon -> Royal Gobball's Court * Gobball Dungeon Key -> Key to the Royal Gobball's Court * Gobball War Chief Tongue -> Gargoyl Tongue * Hakapik massacre -> Hakapik Massacre * Highly strung -> Highly Strung * Igor Ant, Mercenary Chief -> Igor Ant * In search of Al Ive -> In Search of Al Ive * Introduction to the character of... the Sadidas! -> It's Actually Very Natural * My lily flowers -> My Lily Flowers * One hundred and twenty three flowers, exactly like the others -> One Hundred and Twenty Three Flowers, Exactly like the Others * Plissken Tooth -> Plains Larva Tooth * Road to Brakmar -> Howling Heights * Royal Gobball Amulet -> Royal Gobball's Amulet * Royal Gobball Belt -> Royal Gobball's Belt * Royal Gobball Cape -> Royal Gobball's Cape * Royal Gobball Ring -> Royal Gobball's Ring * Royal Gobball Sword -> Royal Gobball's Sword * Scouting in the cemetery -> Scouting in the Cemetery * Seria -> Sirea * Sidimote Moors (subarea) -> Desolation of Sidimote * Sowing's so in -> Sowing's So In * Sram's Hard Work -> Crime and Punishment * The birth of a kingdom -> The Birth of a Kingdom * The Countryside -> Amakna Countryside * The difficulty of being a Jeweller -> The Difficulty of Being a Jeweller * The Enutrofs Are Our Friends -> It Shouldn't Happen to a Pet * The Ingalsses' Fields -> Ingalsses' Fields * The seeds of discord -> The Seeds of Discord * The Sword: A User's Guide -> Iop and Hop * The Tabi of Amayiro -> Amayiro's Tabi * There's One Mole Too Many in My Astrub -> The Chocochip Festival * Tis But A Scratch -> Low Levels First! * Topside down -> Topside Down * Vampyre -> Vampire * Vampyre Blood -> Vampire Blood * Vampyre Leather Briefs -> Vampire Leather Briefs * Vampyre Master -> Vampire Master * Whipping boy -> Whipping Boy * White Gobbly Wool -> Sick Grossewer Shaman Wool * Who benefits from the Mastogob -> Who Benefits from the Mastogob * Youth Idol -> The Ring of Living Dangerously * Zaap Master -> Master of Zaaps (quest) Files Code: * Categories Templates * Template:Propbox2 -> Template:Propbox * Template:Propbox3 -> Template:Propbox * Template:Propboxh -> Template:Propbox * Template:Rightpic -> Template:Image * Template:Statsbox -> Template:Statsbox2 * Template:Statsrow -> Template:Statsrow2 * Remove Template:Status Category:Meta